masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Senate
The Galactic Senate is the unicameral legislative branch of the Interstellar Republic consisting of hundreds of senators who represented the many planets of the unified Milky Way galaxy. Each seat on the Senate were filled by ambassadors of the various Republic member states. The Senate was founded one year after the Battle for Earth during the Reaper invasion, when the Republic replaced the Citadel Council as the ultimate authority in Citadel space. After the end of the Reaper threat, the Senate sought to prevent a repeat of galactic history and set out to bring peace and harmony. Its primary duties relates to considering proposed bills and resolutions, approve or reject federal nominations, provides advice and consent on interstellar treaties, and serves as the high court for impeachment trials. Legislation is usually vetted first in committee, often more than one. If a bill is approved by all required committees, it is sent to the floor of the Senate for a full vote by all senators present. If the bill is approved, it goes to the First Minister for signature or veto. The presiding officer of the Senate is the Chairman, who is elected by the members thereof and is therefore traditionally the leader of the controlling political party; in their absence, the Leader of the Coalition―more commonly known as the majority leader―customarily presides over the Senate. The practice of majority and minority parties electing their floor leaders began the following year, although they are not constitutional officers. History The Galactic Senate is a place where all the Interstellar Republic's elected and appointed senators and representatives from the farthest reaches of the galaxy come to serve as the democratic means of solving disputes within the new government as detailed in the Citadel-Guevara Accord, which invested the Senate with the power to regulate trade, maintain maps of the galaxy's travel routes, and to maintain the Republic's military. While recognized as the legislative branch of the Republic government and deferred to in matters of policy, the Senate's power over many members was more that of a mediator than a ruling body. Negotiation and coercion were staples of its activities. The terrorist organization known as the Revolutionary Order of Khar'shan launched a military incursion onto the Citadel in 2198 CE with the attempt to overthrow the Senate, accusing it of corruption; but the charismatic First Minister Linariley T’eavius's forces easily repelled the rogue batarians. Before the start of the Cold War, the Senate had become mired by deadlock and infighting, with consensus gradually breaking down. Two powerful factions soon emerged in the Senate: the Siames, who advocated for a strong central government that cooperates with the independent governments of other species, and the Alingons, who advocated for substantial colonial autonomy if not independence. The bickering between the two factions made it hard for the Republic to carry out key functions and mandates like enforcing financial regulations, patrolling the shipping lanes, and preventing the resurgence of organized crime networks. When the Yahg Empire eventually decided to launch a full-scale invasion, through a series of various organizational reforms in response to the yahg threat, Linariley regained control of the Senate. Senate-related documents The following are documents passed by the Galactic Senate or relating to its functioning: * Agriculture Marketing Act * Amnesty Act of 2192 * Anti-Piracy and Crime Prevention Act * Border Disputes Resolution * Citadel-Guevara Accord * Debt Relief and Revenue Reconciliation Act * Embargo Act * Emergency Powers Act * Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act * Every Student Succeeds Act * Extranet Neutrality and Privacy Protections Act * Judiciary Act of 2187 * Labor Relations and Workforce Development * Ministery Succession Act * Monetary Fraud Prevention and Accountability Act * Naturalization Act of 2194 * Preventing Tariff Violations Act * Quarian―Krogan Citizenship Status and Protection Act * Ratification of the Republic Common Charter * Reconstruction Act of 2187, 2190, 2194 and 2196 * Republic Army and Naval Forces Formation Act of 2187 * Resettlement Act of 2187 * Territorial Expansion Initiative *Yahg Demilitarization and Confinement Notable members Senators *Din Korlack ― Senator representing Irune (2187–); volus ambassador to the Citadel (?–2187) *Calyn ― Senator representing Dekuuna (2187–); elcor ambassador to the Citadel (–2187) *Jaato'Mara vas Ket'osh ― Senator representing Ket'osh *Galbus Dexidus ― Senator representing Taetrus *Salthythia Senus ― Senator representing Piares (2187–); Senate Majority Leader (2192–2196) *Tevos ― Senator representing Thessia; member of the Citadel Council (–2187) *Valern ― Senator representing Sur'Kesh; member of the Citadel Council (–2187) *Vormaw Huksa ― Senator representing Nasurn (2187–2192) *Wutall Luzone ― Senator representing Gorot II (2192―) *Xeltan ― Senator representing Ekuna *Dominic Osoba ― Senator representing Earth; member of the Citadel Council (2186–2187, acting); Alliance ambassador to the Citadel (2186–2187) *Sparatus ― Senator representing Palaven; member of the Citadel Council (–2187) *Pharamond Richardson ― Senator representing Eden Prime Colonial Representatives *Craig Kigali ― Representative from Luna's 1st district (2187―) *Amelia Bridgette ― Representative from Luna's 2nd district (2187, 2190―) *Francis Murphy ― Representative from Luna's 3rd district (2187―) *Armand Russelló, Jr. ― Representative from Luna's 4th district (2190―); Mayor of Lowell City (2187―2190) Appearances in other media Novels *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (First appearance) *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' Notes and references }} Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Organizations Category:Interstellar Republic Category:Legislatures Category:Legends articles Category:Political Category:A Hero's Legacy